Have you ever?
by AryanVamp
Summary: Duo chora por Heero e escreve uma carta para desabafar seus sentimentos. Mesmo sabendo que nunca teria coragem de entregá-la.


**Have you ever?**

Angústia.

Era este sentimento que povoava o coração de Duo. Tudo por causa de um certo soldado perfeito com o qual ele dividia o quarto na casa de Quatre.

Heero Yuy.

Aquele que Duo amava desde o começo, na época da guerra. Mas naquele tempo a mente de Duo estava ocupada por coisas mais importantes. E agora que a paz reinava, Duo percebia a extensão dos seus sentimentos e temia que não fosse correspondido. Heero era perfeito demais, frio demais e, por mais que a amizade deles fosse forte, ele não demonstrava nenhum sentimento em especial pelo garoto de longas tranças.

Paz.

Duo sabia que nunca entenderia o significado completo dessa palavra enquanto não resolvesse seu dilema. A guerra havia acabado, mas Duo travava uma batalha interna: desejava ter Heero do seu lado, mas não queria estragar uma amizade tão preciosa para ele. E era por isso que Duo, sentando na frente de uma mesa no seu quarto, escrevia uma carta, enquanto os outros garotos estavam na sala se divertindo.

Essas cartas eram desabafos de Duo, uma forma de colocar no papel tudo o que não conseguia falar e de extravasar seus sentimentos.

Dessa vez a carta era para Heero, mesmo que este nunca fosse recebê-la.

"_Querido Heero,_

_Hoje Quatre me mostrou uma música muito bonita, mas com um significado muito triste, que me pegou em cheio. A música parecia estar falando comigo. E é por isso que eu resolvi colocá-la aqui..._

_**Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right  
Have you ever, have you ever**_

_Será que você já se sentiu assim? Amando tanto a ponto de chorar? Tentando expressar seus sentimentos sem conseguir?_

****

Have you ever been in love  
Been in love so bad  
You'd do anything to make them understand  
Have you ever had someone steal your heart away  
You'd give anything to make them feel the same  
Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart  
But you don't know what to say  
And you don't know where to start

_Você já esteve tão apaixonado e tentou fazer essa pessoa entender? Alguém já te roubou o coração e você quis fazer essa pessoa sentir como se tivessem roubado o coração dela também? Já tentou achar palavras para chegar no coração dela, mas não soube como começar?_

**_Have you ever found the one  
You've dreamed of all of your life  
You'd do just about anything to look into their eyes  
Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to  
Only to find that one won't give their heart to you  
Have you ever closed your eyes and  
Dreamed that they were there  
And all you can do is wait for the day when they will care_**

****

_Você já encontrou aquela pessoa? Pela qual você sonhou toda sua vida? Aquela por quem você daria seu coração? Só para descobrir que não é correspondido. Você já fechou os olhos e sonhou que ela estivesse com você e tudo que você pode fazer é esperar pelo dia que ela se importará._

**_What do I gotta do to get you in my arms baby  
What do I gotta say to get to your heart  
To make you understand how I need you next to me  
Gotta get you into my world  
'Cuz baby I can't sleep_**

_Eu encontrei essa pessoa. É você..._

_E eu me pergunto o que tenho que fazer para tê-lo em meus braços. O que devo fazer para entrar em seu coração? Para fazê-lo entender o quanto eu preciso de você._

_Queria que você sentisse o mesmo por mim. Queria que você me amasse. Queria ser essa pessoa para você._

_Vou continuar esperando o dia em que estaremos juntos._

_Pra sempre  
__Duo"_

Lágrimas molhavam e manchavam o papel. Duo ouve passos no corredor, rapidamente esconde a carta no livro seu, pois sabia que Heero não mexeria nas suas coisas, e limpa o rosto para esconder as lágrimas.

Heero entra no quarto e encontra Duo com o livro na mão.

—Porquê você não se juntou a nós? Todos ficaram preocupados.

—Não estava bem então resolvi ler um pouco... – Duo coloca o livro em cima da mesa.

—Você está mal? Está sentindo algo? – Heero estava preocupado.

—Não, Heero, eu estou melhor. Só precisava ficar sozinho por um tempo. – Duo senta-se na cama.

—Ah... Você vai dormir?

—Vou. E você?

—Vou trabalhar um pouco. – disse, sentando na cadeira onde Duo estava.

—Desliga a luz quando terminar. – Duo deita-se na cama.

—Certo. Boa noite.

—Boa noite.

Um único pensamento passou na cabeça de Duo antes que esse entrasse no reino de Morpheus:

_Heero nunca vai saber dos meus sentimentos. Não arriscaria nossa amizade._

_**FIM**_

* * *

Nota da autora: Estou fazendo uma continuação pra essa história. Mas só vou publicar se vcs quiserem. Então, se vocês quiserem saber o que vai acontecer com os dois é melhor eu receber muuuito feedback! 


End file.
